Closeted Confessions
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Two of our most favourite characters get locked in the Janitor's Closet. What drastic measures will be taken? What secrets will be spilled? Who locked them in the closet? JxC! Tons of Fluff. Hopefully Canon. Inspired by a fanfiction, I read.


**A/N: Heyo! This was inspired from Confessions of Moron by HermioneCrookshank919 : **_**"Work?" Libby repeated. "But we're on summer vacation!" she called after her best friend, who by now was far, far away. "Y'know, one of these days I'm gonna lock those two into a closet until they admit that they're in love with each other."**_

**Just a bunch of Fluff, nothing short of the usual. ;)**

* * *

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

"Libby! Wait!" The door was slammed in her face and darkness filled the room, a key could be heard turning and a final click of the lock. Cindy sighed, her best friend had definitely gone off the deep end. She recalled the events that had happened earlier.

**~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~**

It was the end of the day, Cindy and Libby had been walking out of class. Libby rolled her eyes and sighed, Cindy was going on about that boy with the gravity defying hair; Jimmy Neutron. _I swear when they get married, they owe me two slices of cake. _"You know girl, the way you are going on about him...well you have definitely proven that you got it bad." _Never mind, make it three slices of cake. _

Cindy stopped in her tracks, trying to cover the obvious blush. "What? No! Never! Ewww...Stupid Neutron and his lame brain ideas." She began her normal pace down the hallway, Libby struggling to catch up.

"Whatever you say, girl." Libby sighed again.

"I mean, remember the time he shrunk the whole town of Retroville or when he created those nano-chipped pants or the time with the whole Love Potion scenario..."

"Don't tell me that you didn't like that girl!" She shot her a look.

Cindy, deciding to ignore the comment and kept ranting. "or when he almost ruined Christmas or when he created those stupid Nanobots." She threw her hands up in the air. "And don't get me started on the looks he gives Betty Quinlan."

Libby halted. "Okay, honey. I have had enough. You are always ranting on about him." Her voice is stern as she grabs Cindy's wrist, pulling her the opposite direction from the exit.

**~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~**

And here we are, Cindy is trapped in the Janitor's closet thanks to Libby Folflax. Just then the door opened and light flooded into the small space. "Libby!" Someone was thrown in and landed on top of Cindy as the door shut once more. A masculine voice groaned in discomfort.

"Neutron!" Cindy glared but he couldn't see it because of the darkness. Her voice made up for it with sarcasm. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean you have no idea why your psychopath best friend just walked into the courtyard and grab me by the collar, only to pull me inside and throw me in some janitor's closet." Jimmy looked at her with disbelief. "And happen to lock the door!"

"Do you think I'd be in here if this was some sort of prank, Fudge Head."

"No, guess not."

She muttered _moron_ under her breath but realized something. "Hey Neutron?" Her voice was sweet.

Jimmy was confused, his guard should have been up for attack but he answered anyway. "Yes, Cindy?"

"Do you think you could get your dumb self off of me. Sheesh." The blonde pushed him into the shelves which shook and toilet paper rolls fell on Jimmy's head. Cindy bit her lip to keep from giggling but a small laugh escaped her and escalated into full blown laughter. Jimmy's furrowed his eyebrows, looking angry but a smirk crossed his lips. He grabbed a toilet paper roll and threw it in her direction.

"Missed me!" Cindy smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a triumphant look as she looked up and realized her mistake. Dozens of paper towel rolls were falling down in seconds. Jimmy clutched his stomach in laughter.

Cindy mocked his laughter, "Jerk." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, you started it Vortex." He smirked and mimicked her actions.

"Whatever." She turned from him, looking at the closed door. Silence filled the room and minutes passed. Jimmy absentmindedly stared at the blonde, his mind busy though he noticed the fairness of her face, the curves of her ear and the wisps of blonde hair.

"Hey! I got an idea." Jimmy eyes lit up, he instantly began fiddling with his watch.

"What are you doing? I swear if you do something stupid, I will hang you by your hair." She threatened with her fists raised.

"My laser, I can melt a hole through the door and we can escape." Her threat didn't drown his victorious tone. Jimmy pointed the laser at the door and pressed the button, a smirk already crossing his features but a frown replaced it when nothing happened. "What? That does not make sense. I calibrated the circuited and fully charged it days ago. He walked closer to the door, inspecting it.

"Sheesh, the door is fireproof. Anybody with a brain knows that." Cindy rolled her eyes and turned her gaze down to her hands. It was quiet once more, Jimmy went back to his original spot and sat down.

"So...what do we do now?" Curiousness taking over, he looked at the blonde with blue eyes glistening.

Cindy glared at him. "What do you take me for? Your all-around-the-clock entertainer?"

"No but you are an all-around-the-clock _pain_." Jimmy muttered under his breath.

"You want to say that to my fist?" Cindy threatened, her green eyes filled with fire. "Anyway, guess we are stuck here..." Her voice trailed off while her eyes searched for a way out.

Jimmy followed her gaze around the room, he began to pace. "Did you do something to make Libby mad? Maybe said something to anger her?"

Cindy's head shot up at the question, her eyes once again filled with rage. "N-no! Why would you ask something like that?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes at her short temper. "Well, considering she is the one who tossed _both _of us in here and she knows that we are not exactly fond of each other." He emphasized, his blue eyes boring into her green ones. "Tell me the truth, Vortex."

"It's none of your business!"

"Vortex! Don't you want to get out of here? We need to find the root of the problem and fix it."

"Neutron I don't care who locked us in here and why, I just want to leave."

Jimmy agreed but he will bring this up again, somehow. "Yeah, okay. Let's do something to pass the time..."

"Like what, genius?" Her tone strong again and her face pale.

"I don't know...what can a person do in a janitor's closet?" A second later, his whole face became flushed. "I-I mean why don't we play 'truth or dare.'"

"Sure...another one of your stupid ideas but I guess it's better than doing nothing." Cindy shrugged, deciding to ignore his implications of janitor closets. "And I am so bored...I will go first." She took on a tone of direction.

Blue eyes rolled while he shrugged his boyish shoulders shrugged.

"So...Truth or Dare Neutron?"

"Dare...I guess." He gave her a small smile with an innocent plead.

She smiled evilly, "Hmm...this is going to be fun." Cindy's maniacal grin only widened when his eyes showed a bit of anxiety. "I dare you...to do a cartwheel!" Her grin only widened further.

"What? I can't do that. It's cramped in here!" Jimmy's hands expressed his distress.

Cindy rolled her green eyes and crossed her eyes. "It's just a dare. Unless you are..." She began to make clucking sounds, "...do you hear that? I think it's..." More clucking sounds sounded from her mouth. "...a bunch of chickens!" Now she was prancing around, imitating a chicken. Her laughter directed at him.

"Fine, fine. I will do the stupid cartwheel." He sighed, walking toward the locked door then turning to face the opposite walls, he lifted his hands in the air as he prepared to do a cartwheel. Jimmy stole a glance at the blonde, hoping for a way out of this. _Okay, here we go._ His cartwheel was sloppy, Jimmy crashed into the metal shelves that lined the opposite wall. Sponges began to downpour on the poor boy. Jimmy shot her a glare after he rejoined her and saw her bemused face. "It's your turn, Vortex." His voice was cold.

"Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on." Cindy relaxed and smirked. "I choose Truth."

"Playing it safe aren't we?" Jimmy crossed his arms, a smirk reappearing for another time.

"Yeah, yeah. Just ask me already."

"Uh...okay." Jimmy began to ponder. "So before, did you say something to Libby? Maybe something that angered her?" Jimmy tried, hoping to get an answer this time. He noticed her shoulders tense, her green eyes widen and her fists clench. "Ooh, so it's that good huh? Maybe it was about some guy you like?" Her actions just seemed to intensify at the last part.

"U-um, no! One of these days, your big head will burst and I will be the one to get it on camera." Her eyes filled with fire.

"Now, now Cindy. Anger won't get you out of this truth."

"Fine...W-well... I was telling Libby how annoying you always are and stuff like that." Cindy kept her face strong.

Jimmy looked at her for a moment. Silence. "You were talking about...me?" His voice was soft.

Cindy turned crimson, she wrung her hands. "N-no, no. See you let this go to your already inflated ego sized head." Her nervous habit of wringing her hands had gotten worse with every second that he stared at her and with every second, his smirk grew bigger. _Great, just what I needed. Feeding his ego, great move Cindy. _"Moving on...Truth or Dare, Neutron."

Jimmy was still chuckling. "I choose Truth."

Cindy's eyes narrowed, her brain working a mile a second. _Well, let's bring Mr. Ego down a notch. _"Do you still like Betty Quilin?" She knew she trapped him, an insult ready on her tongue. Jimmy's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, quizzically.

But it was his answer that threw her off her game. "No." He simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He watched as her shoulders tense again. Jimmy shrugged it off and stood up to stretch his legs. Cindy grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his blue eyes.

"No? As in you don't swoon every time she walks by or when she waves at you? Did you recently hit your head and you now have amnesia?" Her green eyes sparked with confusion and curiosity.

"Whoa! You are only allowed to ask one question." Jimmy stumbled, trying to regain his balance to keep himself and the blonde holding his shoulders from falling. His breath hitched. "But yeah... I don't like her anymore. Truth or Dare, Vortex?"

Cindy let go of his shoulders and sat down again. Her shoulders shrugged nonchalantly, "I choose Dare, I guess."

Jimmy smiled, "Now it's my turn to enjoy this. I dare you to take your hair out of your ponytail."

"What kind of dare is that?" She crossed her arms and scowled at him. He just shrugged which made her angrier. "Fine." Cindy quickly pulled out her green scrunchie, "Happy now?" Her blonde hair descended to her shoulders in waves. Jimmy's mouth dropped open in surprise. Cindy had looked away and now had a pout formed on her lips. _She is beautiful... _Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise. _She always was, moron. _

"Truth or Dare, Neutron." Cindy mumbled as she sat back down and leaned against the wall, still looking away. Silence. Jimmy was still staring at her with that look. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Jimmy Neutron!"

"Huh? Sorry...uh I..." He shook his head and sat down beside her. "Truth."

Cindy nodded and thought for a moment. "If you could go back and relive any memory which would it be?"

"Wow, Vortex has a sappy side." Jimmy smirked in her direction while trying not to gape at her beauty again.

"Whatever, Brain boy. I am tired and I want out of here, just give me a break." Cindy sighed, tired as she slumped against the wall and Jimmy's shoulder.

"Okay." Jimmy wondered about her sudden change in attitude, maybe she was sick but just decided to let it slide and let her rest on his shoulder. "Honestly...um..." He scratched the back of his head. "When we were stranded and just carefree." Cindy's eyes popped opened in surprised, she lifted her head to look into his vast sea blue eyes.

He met her gaze as she whispered, "Me too." His eyes widened, stuttering thoughts forming in his head. Both leaned in and were in pure bliss once their lips caressed the other's. Jimmy's hand moved to trace her jawline. They slowly pulled back. "Jimmy, I..."

"Cindy, I..." They both said all at once but blushed and looked away after. "You go first." He smiled encouragingly.

"Neutron...I hate you." She whispered harshly but a smile crept upon her face.

"I love you too, Vortex." He chuckled as he moved a wisp of hair away from her face. A few seconds later, a bright light flooded the room and the door had swung wide open. Libby stood there with her hands on her hips, staring at the couple who was closely cuddled up against the wall but separated as quickly as the light entered the room.

"Finally! I could have bet it would have taken lightyears before you guys got together." She pointed accusingly at the two who had obvious blushes on their faces.

Jimmy spoke up, "Actually, _lightyears _is a form of measurement." By then Cindy had already stood up and moved to the door.

"I will meet you at the Candy Bar, later. Okay, Libs?" Cindy smirked at her friend who just gave her a confused look as Cindy closed the janitor closet door. Cindy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jimmy. "Now, where were we?" Her voice lowered dangerously then moved closer to him as they continued what they had started.

* * *

Libby just stood outside, stunned. "What have I done?" She mumbled to herself and went off to meet Carl and Sheen at the Candy Bar.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back. ;) This story took a turn...for the worse or better, I don't know. I procrastinated with this story but I do love the fluff! Review, please. :)**


End file.
